castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Dmitrii Blinov
Dmitrii Blinov is one of the potential successors to Dracula's power gathered by Celia Fortner, having been born at the moment of Dracula’s death in 1999 and therefore possessing supernatural powers – in his case, the ability to project the same magical powers that have been launched at him back at his opponents. His powers has two limits though. He can only copy a basic level of the copied skill (for example If Soma hits Dimitrii with a level 9 Skeleton Waiter's curry, He hits back with a level 1 Skeleton Waiter's curry), and he cannot copy an attack from a shapeshifting attack(a.e Valkyrie or Barbariaca's charge). Dmitrii has an arrogant, high-and-mighty personality that shows especially whenever he’s around the brash and violent Dario Bossi, the other Dark Lord candidate that hopes to get Dracula’s powers, which in Dmitrii’s eyes belong to him alone. He will stop at nothing to assume the role of Dracula’s successor, though his real, personal motive revolves around discovering the nature and origins of his unique ability and power. Official background: The other potential successor to Dracula's reign with the power to duplicate magical powers. Although he displays an outward impression of rashness and irresponsibility, he is fully prepared to take any measures necessary to accomplish his goal. Soma initially encounters Dmitrii along with Dario and Celia early in Soma’s 2036 quest, and Dmitrii initially seems to be more of a henchman than anything else. However, after Soma defeats him in battle a little later, Dmitrii’s soul is absorbed by Soma’s body and the power of dominance, much to Soma's wonder of absorbing a human soul. The soul provides no abilities and lies dormant within until much later, when Soma experiences his seismic shift of emotions at the sight of Celia slaying a Doppelganger of Mina Hakuba. There, Dmitrii’s soul copies the Power of Dominance at the core of Soma’s soul and then exits Soma’s body (using the Doppelganger as his host body) and reappearing in front of Soma and Celia alive and well. Since Soma defeated Dario earlier, Dmitrii is now the prime candidate for the Dark Lord’s position of power, so he and Celia travel to the castle’s Abyss area where the finale of the game takes place. At the core of the Abyss, Soma arrives just after Dmitrii has finished sacrificing Celia for even more power (it is unknown if she did this willingly or not). A final battle between Soma and Dmitrii seems inevitable, when Dmitrii suddenly dies: although he copied the Power of Dominance, his power was neither real nor as strong as Soma's, and all the monster souls Dmitrii had collected merged together into one collossal abomination simply called the Menace. Soon Menace was more powerful than Dmitrii, and it exploded out of his body to take shape in the world. Soma had to defeat Menace, or it would wreak untold destruction upon the world. As is traditional among Castlevania final bosses, when the Menace was finally killed, the castle collapsed around it. Abilities *'Enhanced Agility': Dmitrii is able to jump long distances, greater than that of a normal human, as shown in his boss fight. *'Ability Mimicry': Dmitrii is capable of copying the abilities of any being, as long as his body and soul are able to handle the power; could be thought of as an extremely low-level Power of Dominance, albeit he's simply copying abilities rather than actually obtaining them as Soma does. *'Power of Dominance': As a result of copying Soma's powers, Dmitrii gained the Power of Dominance. However, his human spirit was not able to handle the power of the multiple souls he obtained, and thus, he died upon losing control of the multiple demons inside of him. Enemy Data es:Dmitrii Blinov, Dmitrii Blinov, Dmitrii Blinov, Dmitrii Blinov, Dmitrii Category:Villains